


Season of Giving

by potentiality_26



Series: Little Pieces [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potentiality_26/pseuds/potentiality_26
Summary: Roxy squirmed into a sitting position and opened the parcel, sliding her fingernail neatly underneath the bit of tape holding it shut.  Gazelle, she suspected, would be a tearer in situations like this.  It was very much how she was the rest of the time.  Roxy had yet to convince her that there was sometimes more of a challenge in keeping things whole.An early Christmas present.





	Season of Giving

**Author's Note:**

> Not Brit-picked.

Roxy rolled over one morning like any other and found a small box on the pillow next to her head.  The box was wrapped in bright red paper patterned with cartoonish bunches of holly.  “Is it Christmas?” she asked thickly.

It was never her favorite holiday, but she still didn’t think it could sneak up on her quite that fast.  True, she had passed a Christmas tree in the luxuriant hotel lobby, but she had been seeing those since she and Gazelle spent an eventful November in California, hunting a mobster.  Before that it was a cartel man, and before that a warlord.  Months in Gazelle’s almost constant company and Roxy still didn’t know what she was up to.  Clearing the playing field before making her own bid for power- that was Roxy's guess in her most paranoid moments.  Maybe not, though.  Maybe Gazelle was just a hunter in search of the most dangerous possible game.  Once Valentine had provided it; now she had to look for herself.  And Roxy happened to agree that it was as good a way to spend time as any- otherwise she wouldn’t still be here with her, pretending to be dead. 

Then again, that wasn’t the only reason.  Roxy might not know Gazelle motivations, but she knew the curve of her neck and the mole at the small of her back pretty well by then. 

Gazelle, wrapped in a pretty gold robe that made her look particularly like some ancient queen, was sitting at the little table opposite and polishing one of her legs.  She grinned, slow and toothy.  “Not for a week yet,” she said.  “But I’m going to be pretty busy with these arms dealers, so I thought I’d give your your present now.”

Roxy squirmed into a sitting position and opened the parcel, sliding her fingernail neatly underneath the bit of tape holding it shut.  Gazelle, she suspected, would be a tearer in situations like this.  It was very much how she was the rest of the time.  Roxy had yet to convince her that there was sometimes more of a challenge in keeping things whole.  She flipped open the box.

Inside, nestled in velvet, was a pair of earrings with pretty dusty-rose colored jewels set in gold.  “There's a laser hidden inside each,” Gazelle said.  “I'm sure you'll find a use for them."

"I'm sure I will."  Roxy smiled.  "Thank you."  Roxy had to admit that she was looking forward to putting them on- and taking them off.  “Yours isn’t ready yet.”  Roxy did have a gift for her; Christmas might not have been her favorite holiday, but it was the season and all that.  She preferred to be prepared.  It was a gun, and certainly a very nice one, but now she was thinking that she ought to up her game. 

“I can wait,” Gazelle said.

By then, Roxy was feeling a lot more awake- awake enough to fully appreciate the glint of the earrings, and of Gazelle’s eyes.  She dragged aside silky-soft covers and high thread-count sheets.  “I might be able to tide you over, though.”  She set the box aside gently, and heard a metallic clink as Gazelle did the same with her leg.

Roxy thought she might get to like Christmas after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on [tumblr](http://potentiality-26.tumblr.com) or [dreamwidth](https://potentiality-26.dreamwidth.org).


End file.
